


Creeper

by ladylenore



Category: David Thewlis poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylenore/pseuds/ladylenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If an actor is a fly, what kind of insect is the fan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creeper

**Author's Note:**

> Fly
> 
> Where, and when, and if,  
> I die  
> I desire to revisit this filth  
> As a fly  
> and on some squalid afternoon  
> Fly smack into your bathroom,  
> Small and black,  
> And crawl all over  
> Your naked young back.  
> I know you imagine I'm a sensitive man,  
> But I'm afraid that's just  
> The kind of fly  
> I am.
> 
> David Thewlis

Creeper

Where, and when, and if,  
I succeed  
I desire to visit your flat  
As a millipede  
and on some squalid afternoon  
Creep straight into your bathroom,  
Quite obscene,  
With my million feet  
Touch all I have seen.  
You know I imagine you're a sensitive man,  
But I'm afraid that's just  
The kind of fan  
I am.


End file.
